Tu Guardián
by TamyWhiteRose
Summary: Minific de El Libro de la Vida, en honor al Día del Padre. Espero les guste.


**Tu Guardián**

En el pequeño pueblo de San Ángel, ubicado en el centro de México, había ocurrido hace ya ocho años una épica batalla contra El Chakal, en Día de los Muertos.

El valiente y noble guitarrista Manolo Sánchez, junto con su mejor amigo Joaquín, su amada María, e incluso ayudado por sus familiares difuntos. Todos ellos y todo el pueblo resultaron victoriosos.

El joven que venció su temor de ser él mismo, ahora vivía felizmente casado con la joven bondadosa y tenaz que amaba desde que eran niños.

Pronto se convirtieron en padres, de una hermosa niña, A quien nombraron Maya. Tenía el largo cabello castaño y la sonrisa de su mamá, y los cálidos ojos y la piel acaramelada de su papá.

Igual que Manolo, Maya era dulce y gentil, y amaba la música. Cuando la pequeña cumplió cinco años, Manolo le regaló una pequeña guitarra, y empezó a enseñarle a tocarla.

Al mismo tiempo, la niña también era valiente, traviesa, y decidida como María. Un día, recibió un gran regaño de parte de su abuelo el General Posada, por llevar a casa un perrito a escondidas. Pero ella explicó, que solo quería cuidarlo, pues el cachorro no tenía familia. Conmovidos por su ternura, no pudieron negarse a adoptarlo. Incluso Chuy, el cerdo de María se encariño con el perrito muy rápido. Maya lo llamó Tico, y él se convirtió en su más fiel amigo.

La pequeña era amada por todos en el pueblo, y disfrutaba los relatos sobre sus familiares fallecidos a quienes honraba amorosamente cada Día de los Muertos.

Ahora Maya tenía seis años. Y una noche, unos fuertes truenos la hicieron despertar sobresaltada. El fuerte sonido la aterraba, y, además empezó a sentir que su cabeza palpitaba.

Su mamá no se encontraba en casa, había ido a cuidar a su padre que se había enfermado. Y no podía volver hasta que la tormenta cesara. La niña sentía que el dolor aumentaba, y de repente sintió mucho frío. Tico percibió el ánimo de su dueña, y le acaricio la muñeca con su cabeza. La niña le sonrió débilmente al cachorrito, y se levantó. Rápidamente entró en la habitación donde dormía la persona a quien en ese momento necesitaba.

\- Papá…

\- ¡Maya! ¿Qué ocurre mijita?

 _"_ _BOOM"_

La niña al oír el trueno, corrió hacia la cama con lágrimas en los ojos, y se refugió en brazos de su padre.

\- Tengo miedo papá… Esos truenos parecen rugidos de dragones…

\- Awww… No pasa nada Mayita. Papá siempre te protegerá. Ven, quédate aquí conmigo.

\- Me duele la cabeza… Y tengo mucho frío…

Manolo puso la mano en el cuello de su hija.

\- ¡Ay,ay,ay! Tienes fiebre hijita.

\- Me siento muy mal…

\- No llores, tengo justo lo que necesitas para mejorar.

Manolo recostó a su pequeña en la cama, y después de dejarla bien arropada, bajó a buscar medicina y un vaso de agua.

El sabor no era muy agradable, pero la niña en verdad quería curarse. Así que se tomó toda la cucharadita de jarabe.

\- Esa es mi niña valiente.

\- Gracias papá.

Manolo procedió a humedecer toallas en agua fría, para colocarlas en la frente de su hija y bajar la fiebre.

Luego de un rato, Maya comenzaba a sentirse mejor. Pero no lograba dormir por temor a los truenos. Manolo la abrazó con ternura, y luego tomó su guitarra y comenzó a afinarla. Siempre que Maya no podía dormir, su amoroso padre le cantaba. El guitarrista tocó una dulce tonada, y cantó con el corazón, como su instrumento indicaba.

 _Duérmete pronto mi amor, que la noche ya llegó._

 _Y cierra tus ojos que yo, de tus sueños cuidaré._

 _Siempre a tu lado estaré._

 _Y tu guardián yo seré._

 _Toda la vida._

 _Si un día te sientes mal, yo de bien te llenare._

 _Y aunque muy lejos tú estés, yo a tu sombra cuidaré._

 _Siempre a tu lado estaré._

 _Y tu guardián yo seré._

 _Toda la vida._

 _Esta noche te prometo que no vendrán_

 _Ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar_

 _Y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar_

 _Hasta que, tus ojos vuelvan a abrir._

 _Duérmete mi amor, sueña con mi voz._

 _Duérmete mi amor, hasta que salga el sol._

 _Duérmete mi amor, sueña con mi voz._

 _Duérmete mi amor, que aquí estaré yo._

La pequeña Maya finalmente se durmió. Sonreía tranquila, y sin un rastro de dolor. Manolo también dibujó una sonrisa. Le acarició la cabeza, y la besó amorosamente en la mejilla. La niña al sentir el cálido beso, habló adormecida.

\- Te amo papá.

\- Buenas noches, mi dulce Mayita.

Temprano, a la mañana siguiente, María llegó a casa. Su esposo y su hija todavía no se levantaban. Al asomarse en su habitación, se conmovió al verlos dormidos a los dos.

\- Manolo…

El joven padre abrió los ojos y sonrió.

\- Buen día, mi amor. Maya se sintió mal anoche, pero ya está mejor.

\- Ya veo. Tiene al mejor papá para cuidarla.

\- También a la mejor mamá.

Los esposos se besaron con dulzura. Y en ese instante comenzó a despertar su hija, a quien abrazaron con ternura.

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _¡Hola a todas!_**

 ** _Este minific, lo escribí en honor al Día del Padre. Es de una de mis muchas películas preferidas. "El Libro de la Vida". El título viene de la canción utilizada. "Tu Guardián" De Juanes, mi cantante masculino favorito. Tuve la alegría de asistir a un concierto de él, como regalo especial en mis 15 años. Y ahora, siempre revivo en mi mente ese evento cada vez que oigo cualquiera de sus canciones._**

 ** _Esta que utilicé es de mis favoritas. Y encaja perfectamente con el amoroso Manolo. Espero que lo disfruten._**


End file.
